Desolator Tower
Tactical Analysis * Weed Killer: A converted sprinkler system, the Desolator Tower spews copious amounts of Desolator fluid from its high pressure nozzles. Desolator Defoliant is known to strip the flesh off a person in seconds, usually resulting in a near instant, painful death for the said person. * Nothing grows in these fields: By overpressuring the sprinkler system, Desolator Towers can poison the area around it, which usually results in the death of any nearby life that does not have adequate chemical protection. Unfortunately, overpressuring the sprinkler system tends to damage the pipes, and slowly damages the tower. * Danger: Highly Corrosive: Desolator Defoliant is extremely dangerous, usually causing anything organic to disintegrate, and furthermore is known to corrode even steel armour plating, weakening the defences of vehicles. * Not for Agricultural Use: Unfortunately, the Desolator Tower has extremely detrimental effects on the environment. Apart from that, the nozzles do not have the range to hit aircraft, which has far more relevance to the battle. Operational History In the aftermath of the first legendary test of Desolator Defoliant by Trofim Lysenko, entire fields had been destroyed by the corrosive compound. The surviving witnesses quickly vacated the area, and left cleanup to a small team of engineers. The field was left well alone for a period of two weeks to allow the toxin to evaporate away. Afterwards, the engineers donned chemical suits, and journeyed to the center of the field in order to remove the Desolator sprinkler system. The pumping system and dispersion nozzles were loaded onto a truck, and taken back to the chemical laboratories at the Ministry of Experimental Science in Omsk, for extensive decontamination. A substantial quantity of Defoliant was still in the sprinkler's tanks, and needed to be removed before the equipment could be disposed of safely. The sprinkler was set up in a environmentally isolated lab, and turned on, with the hope of being able to decant the substance into a tank for analysis, and disposal. Unfortunately, the engineers had underestimated the corrosive ability of the viscous fluid, and one of the out-flow pipes ruptured. A high pressure jet of Desolator defoliant was projected at the laboratory wall (which it dissolved through quickly), and into the car park outside the Ministry. Later examination revealed that the rusting, dissolved mess in the carpark had previously been General Krukov's limousine, as the general was attending a meeting at the Ministry to examine some proposals for improving the Tesla Trooper's armour. Krukov, although angry at the destruction of his car, decided there was a future in weaponizing Desolator sprinklers, and the team of engineers was tasked with turning the sprinkler system into a weapon of war. Sadly, handling the Desolator compound made development of this a nightmare, and these Desolator Towers were not ready to be deployed in World War III, however the team has recently unveiled their first finished model, and these truly horrific towers are now ready for use. Naturally, once the development was finished, the engineers were still sent to the Gulag for destroying the general's vehicle, despite the fact that Krukov had been killed in the Battle of Heidelberg (the general left an order that the engineers were to be sent to the Gulag once development was finished, and no one bothered to rescind it). The Desolator Tower uses a complex underground pipe system to constantly keep it's reservoir tanks full, and thus can 'dump it's tanks' constantly. Whilst this seems the most efficient way of doing this, the anti-defoliant lining the pipes use is rather expensive, and thus, occasionally corners are cut, and deadly leaks formed. This does not, however, hinder the tower, but usually deals irreparable damage to the natural environment near the pipes. Behind The Scenes The Desolator Tower is based off the RA1 flame turret. Category:Buildings Category:Units Originating from the Soviet Union